The New Life
by Burdge
Summary: A new family of vampires comes to Forks, what do they have to do with Alice? Leah imprinted on Jasper, so they are no longer together, what would Alice discover? a new family? new love? her old life? What will the Cullens do? Alice/OC
1. Chapter 1

Alice's POV

We were all in the living room, Leah had imprinted on Jasper, so they were together now, and the only thing stopping me from leaving, was my family, I was heartbroken, and I could see the preocupation in the rest of my family's eyes.

We were currently talking about Renesmee, and what could have happened if Aro had decided to fight, when suddenly, a scent came from the forest, it was a vampire, but I coudn't recognize the scent, but Jacob did, he had a huge smile on his face, and without a word, he leave the house and started jogging to the forest.

"What happened?" Bella asked  
Seth, who had also a big smile in his face, said "The Stones, they're here, i just smelled Paola", and with that, he also leaved.

About an hour later, they came back still smiling. Bella was the first to talk "Who are the Stones?" she asked, Jacob started "The Stones are a family of vampires, they also fed on animal blood, but they're a bit different" "How different?" Emmett was the one to talk this time.

"They can sleep, eat and they don't shine in the sun" he answered calmly. "But that's not possible"Esme said with a confusing look in her face, "They don't need to, but it's like a habit, and that helps them stay uncovered".I haven't said a word, I kept thinking of the girl Seth said, Paola, I don't know why, but it just sounded so familiar.

"How many vampires are we talking about?" Jasper said, his face showing a little discomfort about having vampires in the area. "7, Iris and Michael are the parents, Larissa and Daniel, they're married, Tamara and Kaden, who are also married, and Paola" "How do you know them? And why do you actually like them? I thought you guys hated vampires?" Bella said.

"We do, except for the Stones and the Malfoys, and I met Paola when she was still human(she has been a vampire for a long time, let's just pretend Jacob is old enough), I was bestfriends with her sister, and she was, no, is like a little sister of mine, so when she was turned, I kept in touch with her, and now the Stones are like a second family to us"

"Alice, dear, are you ok? you seem a little frustrated" Esme said  
"I-I'm fine, it's just that, her name, Paola, seems familiar to me, I just don't know how, Jacob, do you have a picture of her you can show me?" I asked, "Sure Ali" Jacob took out a photo of Paola and gave it to me, I took it and stared at it for a few minutes, "So?, do you know her?" Jacob asked me, "I know her from somewhere, I just don't know how, maybe I met her in my human life, I don't know, I felt like she was important to me somehow" I said, and I meant it, I look around to meet my family's worried eyes.

"Ali, I've known her since she was born, and I don't remember any Alice" Jake said "I don't know, can you tell me a little more about her?" I asked. Jacob told me almost everything about her, her love for rhythmic gymnastics, her amazing voice, her funny personality, with each word he said, i felt more and more like I know her, then Jake said "And then, it happened, Alison, her sister, my best friens, dissappear, they didn't find her body, she was in a hospital, she was sick, when one day, she wasn't there, we never heard from her, but Paola and her parents didn't think she was dead, they had hope" Jake said "Alison?" I asked

"She was 19 when she dissapear,it was 1920, Paola was 13"Jacob said sadly "A few months later, when Paola was 14, she was turned by Michael, Paola was depressed about Ali, she didn't eat, sleep, she was a mess, she got sick from it, she was about to die, when Iris found her, and took her to Michael to turned her" he finished saying

"Ali?" I said  
"Yes, it was weird when someone called her Alison, she was always Ali" he said "Wait a second, Alice, when where you turned?" he said "I don't know" I said, confused "Somewhere around 1820, when I was in the Alysum, why?"

"Nothing, it's just that, you know nothing about your human life, you had always reminded me of Alison, because of your personality, but Ali was taller, and she had long hair that reached her waist, they never found her body, and the dates coincide, it's nothing, just..." he said

"You think I'm Alison" I finished for him  
"There are too many coincidences, Alice" he said looking frustrated, "I only had one sister, she was 6 years smaller than me, and her name was Cynthia" I said, and Jake's eyes were wide as plates, "Ali" he said, "Alison was 6 years older than Paola, and Paola's first name is Cynthia" he said

Everyone's eyes were big as plates, all except for Leah, who didn't care about what was happening, and Edward was smirking.

"Cynthia Paola" I said, that's when I remembered, all. "I remember, all, Paola, my mom Mary, my dad David, my friends, you" I said excitedly, and jump to Jake's arms "I missed you, Ali" Jake said smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Character's links are on my profile. The Cullens are the same._

Alice's POV:

Jasper's and Leah's relationship was weird, it was like Jasper didn't love her, but he still stayed with  
her, anyway, Jake and Seth were with the Stones, talking with Paola, because they said it was  
gonna be "weird" if I just popped out of nowhere.

I was currently at my room, when I noticed that my hair was getting lighter, and I was growing,  
about half an hour later, I turned aroun to the mirror, just to find a reflection, it had middle height,  
long brunette hair, and green eyes, they it all fitted, it was me, not Alice, but Alison, I looked  
beautiful, I wasn't the pixie-like vampire anymore.

I walked downstairs, to find everyone looking at me with a strange look in their faces, I was about  
to speak, when Jake and Seth bursted out of the door.

"Ali-why?-wha-what happened? Y-you, look like you again" Jake said, while a small grin appeared in  
his face.  
"I know, how did it go?" I asked  
"Paola doesn't believe us, maybe if yo-" Jake started, but I cut him off  
"I'll go" I practically screamed  
"Well, someone's excited, we'll go tomorrow" Jake said "By the way, do you remember Larissa?" he  
asked  
"Yeah, she was my bestfriend, why?" I asked  
By now, Jake's smile was huge "Because, she is a Stone, she was turned, and she and her mate are a  
part of the family" he said

I coudn't believe it, it was too perfect to be real, I will be meeting my sister and my best friend  
tomorrow.

/

Months passed, I had grew more distant with the Cullens, and more attached to the Stones, Paola  
was just like I remembered her, crazy, energetic, and she still practiced rhythmic gymnastics, seeing  
her practicing made me remember when I was a dancer. Me? A dancer? That makes sence.

It was just a typical day, everyone ignoring me, and talking to Leah, I barely even talked with the  
Cullens, the only I talked to was Bella, everytime I tried to speak with someone, they would ignore  
me, once I saw Rosalie and Edward throw me a ditry look.

We were all watching Nessie do her homework, a family tree, she had just one picture left, and Leah  
and I were not in her project yet, the picture was upside down. When Nessie grabbed the picture, it  
surprised everyone, even me.

The picture was mine, not Leah's.

"Sorry Leah, but I coudn't find a picture of you" Nessie said with an innocent look, but I knew she  
had done it on purpose, she had told me before that she didn't like Leah.

I just smiled at Nessie and kissed her forehead.

/

It had been a year since the Stones came, a year since I talked to the Cullens, I spent most of my  
tim with the Stones, everytime I was with them, I felt like a part of their family, I felt loved, nothing  
compared to being ignored by the Cullens, I told Iris and Michael this, who didn't hesitate to ask me  
to be a part of their family, of course I said yes.

I was in my room, packing my stuff, only Jake knew I was leaving the Cullens, even Edward, who  
used to call me his "favorite sister" didn't care about me to know.

Jake and I walked downstairs with my bags, just to see everyones confused faces.

"Ali, where are you going?" Bella asked  
"I'm leaving" I replied calmly  
"WHAT?!" practically everyone shouted  
"Where do you think you are going Alice?" Edward said  
"To the Stones, and it's Alison" I replied  
"I knew you were gonna leave us" he said  
"Sweetie, please" Esme started  
"You've been ignoring me for a year, everytime I tried to talk to one of you, you just leaved, it  
hurted" I said, I took out the Cullen family ring, and leave it on the nightstand.  
"Aunt Ali, please, don't leave me" Nessie said, she was about to cry, and it broke my heart seeing  
her like this  
"Nessie, you know I love you, but I just can't live here anymore, the Stones visit La Push once a  
month, you could go with Jake" I told her while I kissed her forehead and gave her a hug.

And with that, I turned around and leave, leaving everyone with shocked faces.

_What do you think? Should next chapter be Edwar's POV? Review please._  
_-Ilse_


End file.
